


All Together Now

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a lot waiting for him after waking up from a gunshot wound. Or, my take on immediate future events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pretty quickly, since I wanted to write this before Tuesday, May 28. Hopefully there are no errors, but please share if you notice any. Enjoy the story!

Waking up felt like trying to escape from a thick fog. Though they felt laden with lead, he forced his eyes open. Where the hell was he? How long had he been asleep?

It took longer than usual for his eyes to focus so he could take stock of his surroundings. As his vision cleared, it became obvious that he was in the hospital. When he pulled in a breath, he became acutely aware that his stomach and side felt as if they were on fire. So, no more moving, he decided quickly.

The next thing he became aware of was a weight on his left arm. He angled his gaze down to see what it was. What he saw made him smile.

The weight on his arm was a combination of a hand wrapped around his wrist and a dark-haired head resting on his forearm. Sonny.

He whispered his boyfriend's name. The results were instantaneous. Sonny's head shot straight up, brown eyes bright with sleep and unshed tears.

"Will!" he cried. "You're awake!"

Will smiled and gave a slight nod. When he opened his mouth to speak, he found it immediately covered with Sonny's as Sonny took Will's face in his hands and kissed him. The kiss felt like heaven, but the sudden shift of weight on the bed felt like hell, and he moaned from the pain lacing through his midsection.

Sonny instantly let go of Will and sat back in his chair. "Oh, God, Will, I'm sorry."

Will reached out to grab Sonny's hand. "No, it's okay."

Sonny squeezed Will's hand tightly. "I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Well, I'm definitely in pain, but I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Sonny pulled Will's hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

A memory suddenly bubbled up to the surface of his brain, and he gasped. He remembered exactly what had landed him in the hospital. "Gabi! Nick! Sonny, are they okay?"

"They're fine," Sonny was swift to assure him. "Hope got there right after you were shot and killed Jensen."

Will sighed with relief. "And the baby? Everything's okay with the baby?"

Sonny smiled "Yes. Actually, she's here. She's been born."

"What?" Will instinctively tried to sit up, but was instantly seized with pain.

Sonny gently pushed Will back into the pillows behind him. When Will's breathing evened out he explained, "Gabi went into labor on the island, and we had no time to get back to here to the hospital."

"Then who delivered her?"

"I did."

Will's eyes grew large with surprise. "You did?"

Sonny nodded. "I did. It was amazing, Will. She's so beautiful. So perfect. She looks just like you."

Will made to get up again. "I want to see her." This time, Sonny didn't need to push him back down. The searing pain in his abdomen stopped him cold. With eyes squeezed shut against the agony, he sank back onto the pillows, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"Will?" Sonny asked, distraught.

"I'm okay," Will managed to ground out from behind gritted teeth. "I just have to remember to stop moving."

"I'm going to get the doctor," Sonny said, already rising from his seat.

Will opened his mouth to protest, but Sonny silenced him with a look. Then he added, "Your mom and dad just went to the cafeteria for some food, so you better prepare yourself for them, too." Will sighed and began to concentrate on his breathing to ease the fire in his stomach.

It did not take Sonny long to locate Will's surgeon--Dr. Jonas--and Sami and Lucas. In no time at all, they were all crowded around Will's bed.

Dr. Jonas checked Will's vital signs and incision and declared that he was healing well, but that Will would need to be in the hospital a few days to rest and recover. Will protested, but Dr. Jonas was firm.

"I want to see Arianna," Will told the room at large.

"Well, it's good she can travel, then," Dr. Jonas said with a grin. "I'll get a nurse to bring her up."

"Thank you," Sami told him.

When the doctor had gone, Sami and Lucas took up a post on one side of the bed, leaving the other for Sonny.

Sami took Will's hand in hers and ran her free hand through his hair. "We are so glad you're okay, baby."

Will smiled up at her.

"You gave us quite a real scare there, son," Lucas added, reaching out to grip the top of Will's thigh.

"What were you thinking, Will?" Sami asked. "Going after Jensen like that?"

Will shrugged. "I was worried about Gabi and the baby. And, I guess, Nick. They looked so scared when Sonny and I saw them in the square. There wasn't time to call the police. We just had to get over to the island."

"I get it," Sami allowed. "You're a hero, Will. You and Sonny both."

Will squirmed uncomfortably at the praise. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sonny reacting likewise. "We just did what anyone would have done."

Lucas shook his head. "That's just it. Not everyone would have."

"And next time--though God help us, there won't be a next time--you need to be more careful," Sami urged him.

"Believe me, Mom. My days of going after crazy men with guns are over."

A knock on the door cut off the conversation. Maxine stood in the door with a small bundle in her arms. "Will Horton, there's someone here who would like to meet you."

Sami and Sonny helped Will slowly get into a more upright position, then Sami and Lucas stepped back to allow Maxine to place the baby in Will's waiting arms.

Arianna was asleep and stayed so even as Will settled her into his embrace. As Sonny had promised, she was perfect. Tiny little nose, sweet pursed lips, small hands curled up under pink, rounded cheeks. Will had never laid eyes on anything more beautiful.

Will remembered hearing or reading something about that moment when you first met your child. They were absolutely right. It was as if he were being overcome with a wave of pure love. Will had never felt anything like what he felt as he held his daughter for the first time. He knew he couldn't love anyone more.

As he was busily drinking in Arianna's features, she opened her eyes and her gaze met his. It stole his breath.

When he was able to take in air again, he whispered, "Hi there, Arianna Grace. I'm your daddy. I've waited a very long time to meet you."

Sonny leaned over and kissed Arianna's forehead. "Hi there, little girl."

Will looked up at Sonny. "She's so tiny."

Sonny smiled broadly. "She is."

"How are we supposed to take care of something so tiny?"

"Together," Sonny answered. "We take care of her together."

It was as if all the pain in his stomach had melted away. All he felt was love. Deep, unconditional, all-abiding love, all around him.

Looking down into Arianna's precious face, he knew that life as he'd known it was over.

He couldn't wait to begin anew.

End (27 May 2013)


End file.
